Trusting Overwhelming Sensations
by Bren Gail
Summary: One night of passion forever changes the landscape of Port Charles. A story of self-discovery, unbreakable friendship, dysfunctional powerful families, and ultimately love. Featuring the Corinthos, Davis, Quartermaine, and Casssidine families. On Hiatus.
1. Trusting Overwhelming Sensations Ch 1

_**WARNING: Rated M for sexual situations and sexual content.**_

**Trusting Overwhelming Sensations, Chapter One**

_Port Charles, New York 16543_

_Harbor View Towers_

_August 4, 2012_

_9:29 PM_

She moaned softly into the unexpected, but welcomed kiss that was both restrained and passionate. She clenched her hand around his left shoulder and caressed the right side of his neck. As he slowly kissed her, he dropped the cue stick to the ground, and brought one of his large hands toward her face; he traced her smooth jawline with his calloused index finger down her neck until his hand rested on her bare shoulder, as his fingers curled under the right spaghetti strap of her sundress. She closed her eyes and she stepped closer to him and unto her tiptoes cursing the fact that she had taken off her stilettos before they had started to play pool. She tried to deepen the kiss, but her five-foot-seven frame was much smaller than his muscular six-foot-two.

She felt him slightly pull away, but he continued to kiss her. Her brow furrowed. She felt as if he were holding back as if she would break or that he was not quite certain about what they were doing. Hell, she was not positive about it either, but she knew that she wanted this, him. She wanted more than the closed mouth kiss they shared. Once again, she tried to deepen the kiss; she brought her fingers to his jaw and cupped each side, as she stood as tall as she could and pulled his head down to meet her completely.

She moaned as the kiss became less restrained and more passionate. Her eagerness to continue deepening it made her accidentally graze her top row of teeth against his bottom lip. Simultaneously, she gasped and he groaned. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and picked her so that they were the same height; he tucked her legs around his torso as he carried her, the few steps to the pool table, and eased her down. She gasped at the change she felt had occurred between them. He braced his palms unto the pool table beside her, and she kept her arms under and around his shoulders. Her hands rested on his straining shoulder blades. Surrounded by his powerful presence with only a small space of air between them, she felt safe.

He, the position they were in, and the sensations he evoked from her were overwhelming her. It had not been like this with any of her exes. She struggled to breathe. It was almost painful, but so sweet. She loved his lips against hers, but she wanted more. She yearned for more. She felt the kiss become rougher, rawer, and she groaned once she felt his hot tongue on her quivering lips. She gasped and arched backward as his tongue switched between sliding against hers and probing the rest of her mouth. She felt his strong hands on her hips, first caressing then firmly, insistently holding her in place on the hard pool table. She fought his tongue with hers for dominance. He slowed his perusal of her mouth and let her take control of the kiss until she experimentally took his upper lip between hers. She whimpered as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and rolled it between his lips, pulled on it, and then released it only to repeat each action repeatedly. She moaned and arched inward. As soon as she gingerly started to suck on his upper lip, the thin strand of control he had was now broken, his hips bucked against her thinly clothed mound. The combination of the sensual kiss, the rough denim against her inner thighs and then the force of his hips, his erection against her repeatedly, felt so good. Her eyes rolled back. Her abdominal muscles tightened. Her breathing hitched. She gasped small gasp after gasp. He inched her loose sundress up her thighs to her waist. He placed one hand on her thigh and pulled away from the kiss. He removed her hands from his shoulder and placed them at the hem of his black T-shirt.

He wanted her, wanted her completely, but it had to be her decision. Lust laced her dark brown eyes and she bit her swollen bottom lip. He grinned as she slid one hand under the shirt unto his chiseled abdominal muscles. Her touches were light not at all sensual in motive, yet it turned him on quicker than a blatant sexual action. In that exact moment, he knew he was far too gone, not to finish this moment with her. Damn every reason why he should not want to and damn every complication and consequence, but he was going to make love to her. He guided her hands as he assisted her in taking off his shirt. She groaned, closed her eyes before quickly reopening them to glide over his bare torso. He cradled her face in his hands as he bent to kiss her again, yet this time the kiss was tender and loving. With no indication of changing gears, he started urgently and roughly to kiss her mouth, her jaw, down her neck, to her shoulder. One hand held her face firmly as the other found the small of her back, under her sundress, as he urged her against her hips against his. He realized that he had made a severe error in judgment when he felt her simultaneously stiffen once and flinch once from his touch. He abruptly pulled away and stepped backward. He wiped his face with his right hand, not believing that he had forgotten. How could he have forgotten?

He stepped toward her again insuring that there were several inches of space between them.

"Shh," He whispered as he placed the pad of his right index finger on her swollen mouth. His hand retreated from her face fearing that he had passed another line.

She almost protested when she felt him retreat his hand away from her face, but stopped when she felt his thump come to caressingly rest under her chin. He tilted her face upward and bore his blue eyes into her dark brown. She swallowed in uncertainty and almost embarrassment. She blushed under his systematic scrutiny as she berated herself for the naïve action. Experienced men did not desire innocence and that was exactly what she was acting as, even though moments ago she had proved that she was not completely innocent. The corner of one of his eyes twitched as he noticed the blush before he smiled in semi-disbelief that she could be embarrassed after what they had just shared, and he felt complete contentment. He now understood that her reaction to fight him was something that she did not control. It was her self-defense mechanism that her subconscious had formed to protect her from another attack. If Alexis had not of killed Kiefer, he sure the hell would have.

He huskily asked her as he held her jaw in his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Her eyes reverted away from his, scared at the several sudden changes that occurred within him the last several minutes. He had always been an understanding friend, just on the other side of acting big brotherly, yet she recognized the inhibited desire in his piercing blue eyes and what they had just shared was definitely not friendly or brotherly. She recognized what they had just shared. No matter what would happen after this moment, they could not, and she would not go back to how they were. Even knowing that they could not return to what they were, whatever they were, she was uncertain of why he wanted her. Did he want her as a man wanted a woman, for her, or did he want her, because she was a woman who was passingly pretty and there and more than eager? Was it because she had the same colouring and stature as her sister, his ex-wife? Was he using her in some sort role-play fantasy? She inwardly blanched after thinking that of him. She felt by thinking that of him, she had cheapened their friendship, cheapened him, and herself, yet she could not consider the thought that people would think that what occurred between them was cheap, taboo even, because of his past history with not only her sister, but as he was her father's best friend?

Several silent seconds passed without an answer to his question. Fearing that he had lost her trust, he took a shaky breath, withdrew his hand from her face, and stood from the half-squatting position.

Dear Lord, she just remembered that he was her adopted brother's biological uncle. She was so screwed and not of the good variety. That thought alone about Michael should have stopped whatever she was feeling, but it did not. She was going to hell, because how did one confess to a Priest that you wanted to have sex with your brother's uncle? Hell that sounded like the plot to D-List porn, 'horny uncle' and 'clueless' college student. She shook her head trying to get those ideas out of her head, not realizing the mixed signal that shaking her head no, gave Jason.

Fearing that he had lost her trust, he took a shaky breath, withdrew his hand from her face, and stood from the half-squatting position. She had just admitted that she did not trust him, and he was surprised at how much that hurt him.

"Jason?" She whispered confused as to why he would ask her that when she had literally placed her life in his hands countless times before. Why was he retreating?

Pretending that he had not heard her, he picked up his shirt as he wished he could his heart, and turned toward the kitchen. He needed a beer. She abruptly stood, grasped his right hand with her left, and laced her fingers through his. "I trust you, but," She paused unwilling to continue her train of thought.

"But?" Jason prompted, before sighing in frustration. "This is stupid."

She flinched in misunderstanding, bit her lip to prevent the sob that threatened, and closed her eyes. Tears slowly started to fall as she began to vocalize her frustration with large traces of sarcasm. "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm confused. Forgive me for acting stupid. I talk a big talk, flirt, and tease, but I'm not the slut that I once pretend to be. Yeah, we got hot and heavy. I enjoyed it." Her throat burned in humiliation. "But as much I as I want this, I'm uncomfortable." She paused, her breathe shaky, and his heart broke more so than it had for a long while, as he heard the unshed tears in her voice. "I don't want you comparing me to Sam."

It was, as if she had slapped him; no, it would have hurt less if she had. He had not thought, for one millisecond, of Sam during what they had done and what he thought and wanted to do to the younger woman.

He winced as he realized how young she was. He was brought out of any doubts that were slowly materializing, as she continued to talk, or rather ramble. "I don't know exactly," She paused, blushed, and looked away; his mouth quirked up in amusement, because he thought her cute when she was embarrassed. "Well, I know," She groaned as she threaded her right hand through her shiny straight dark tresses then bite her bottom lip in concentration trying to form words from what she was feeling.

His blue eyes darkened even more so that they were almost a shade of sapphire, and he swallowed as his jaw clenched. His nostrils flared and he brought the tip of his tongue to the center part of his bottom lip. He imagined her groaning as he pushed in and out of her, as she rode him, as, no he needed to concentrate on what she was trying to tell him. He clenched his fists and jaw trying to get control. He was nearing forty fucking years old he could control his arousal. He winced, because thinking of his age made him think of her age, and he did not want to think about it. She was over twenty-one barely, more importantly she was legal, perhaps still off limits as Sonny's oldest daughter, but legal nonetheless. She sensed the inner battle Jason was having, but not realizing exactly what that inner battle was, she wanted him to stop battling himself. She wrapped one hand around his right wrist. His pulse was rampant just as she knew hers was.

"Kristina." He wanted to hear her vocalize her desire and understanding of what would occur between them, that whatever did occur was about them and no one else.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes at the sound of her name rolling seductively off his lips.

He adeptly moved, brought her against the length of his body, and bent so that his mouth was right against her right ear. He whispered. "What do you want?

His tongue touched the back of his top row of teeth in irritation and momentarily touched the inner shell of her right ear. She shuddered. "Kristina, it's your call, either you want me to have a car take you home, or you will stay here and tell me exactly what you want from me."

She swallowed and blinked. It was literally now or never. If she walked out that Penthouse door now, another opportunity such as this would never occur. She mustered up the bravery that flowed throughout the bloodlines (Cassidine, Davis and Corinthos) that flowed throughout her veins. She bit her lip and smirked. The mischievous look in her eyes did little to warn Jason of what she was about to say.

"Fuck me." She replied, not only shocking herself at the brash language, but Jason too. He was not expecting her to be so blunt. She was not expecting to be so vulgar. She continued to smirk as she found the button of his dark denim jeans. She lightly touched the button and the pull of the zipper. She was torturing him. He was sure that she was enjoying it. "Jason Morgan," She sighed. He groaned as she unbuttoned his jeans, "I want you to thoroughly fuck me until I can't remember my name."

Consequences be damned, he fucked her.

She remembered her name the morning after.

His name on the other hand, he needed to be reminded of the next morning.

And remind him, she did.


	2. Trusting Overwhelming Sensations Ch 2

**Trusting Overwhelming Sensations, Chapter Two**

_Port Charles, New York 16543_

_Harbor View Towers_

_September 29, 2012_

_Wednesday, 8:04 AM_

Kristina Davis-Corinthos stepped off the elevator as she swatted away angry black tears. Her mascara trickled down her face, her once smoky eye shadow had smeared across her eyelid unto her temples, and she felt her foundation melting. She abruptly stopped and almost toppled over in her stiletto heels. She was not expecting him to be the bodyguard stationed at The Penthouses. She had thought that it would be someone lower in the ranks, as the Corinthos-Morgan Office and Warehouses now usually had the best guarding it. Max Giambetti was number three in the Corinthos-Morgan Organization, and Head of Security. He was the absolute best where it concerned security only ever second to the man she sought.

The look that Max gave her spoke volumes. He opened his mouth to first welcome her back from Yale as she had been gone from Port Charles for several weeks, then he would question her once as to what was wrong, because something indeed was wrong with the young woman. Her raven-haired ponytail was lopsided with stray hairs in complete disorder when it was normal for her to have a hair not out of place. Her eye make-up was atrocious looking as it trailed down her face. Her eyes were hard with anger, reminiscent of her father, so much that it almost intimidated him. Everyone had a weakness no matter how strong or capable they were and his was the wrath of his boss Sonny Corinthos, her father.

She swallowed as she could imagine what she looked like and she was not strong enough for him to voice his concern. She held up a hand to silence what she knew would spew from his mouth if he was given the chance. "No!" Kristina firmly demanded. "I don't want to hear it. I have the right to be furious." She took a deep breath in order to harness her anger. Max was not the reason for that anger and she refused to use him as a scapegoat as her father frequently did. Her father would pay for how he disregarded people, disregarded her. The attempt of tampering down her anger shattered the little resolve she had. She felt hurt and defeated. She asked in a small tone that made Max pity the young girl. "Don't I?" She shook her head and plastered a bad attempt at a carefree smile before she stumbled over her next question. "Is Jason home?"

"J-Jason?" Max stuttered as her appearance and anger concerned him, but then his eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to figure out what she wanted with his friend and other boss, Jason Morgan. Within both the Organization and parts of Port Charles, it was no secret that the Davis family held Jason in disdain not only for breaking up with Samantha McCall, but for blaming him for all that had happened. Hell, some of the organization held Jason in disdain, but because he was their boss and it was none of their business what occurred in his personal life, they were slowly getting over it, which was not the case for Alexis Davis and her children.

"Yes, Jason." She replied not understanding the look of suspicion that he gave her. "I need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kristina, but Jason is in a meeting." He answered.

"Where is he?" She urgently asked, before she sighed realizing that neither would he tell her or grant her access to Jason's home in order to wait for him. "Never mind, you're not going to tell me."

"Yes'm. You would be right." He agreed before he hesitantly asked. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Kristina, why aren't you at Yale? It's the middle of the week and just past 8, surely you have class."

She bit her lip, could feel her tears drying and caking the make-up on her face as she fidgeted. After several seconds, she sighed in defeat. She would tell him the bare minimal truth. "I have some things to address here in Port Charles that couldn't wait until the weekend, let alone Fall Break. Could you," She faltered for a moment, before she finished the question. "Do me a favor, Max?"

"Within reason," He stressed as he remembered her past digressions. She had straightened her life out, but there was always a chance she would revert to her Wild Child days, or so Max presumed. "Miss Kristina."

"Could you tell Jason that I," She paused as if considered her next words. She pursed her lips, and clasped her hands together, before she continued. "That I don't blame him?"

"Um, sure," He replied as his eyes quickly widened in quasi-shock. He had not expected a message to Jason to be her favor. Was she talking about his break up with her older sister, Sam? Immediately realizing how he addressed her, he corrected himself and asked for clarification. "Yes, Miss Kristina, but what don't you blame him?"

Her eyes widened marginally. She smiled sadly and blinked back what Max immediately noticed as more tears. "He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, ma'am," He replied as he wondered why she was being ambiguous.

"Thank you." She smiled a twinge bitterly. "It was nice seeing you Max."

"Always a pleasure to see speak to you, Miss Kristina." He replied truthfully, as he smiled in return, but his smile did not meet his eyes. She was obviously upset, and by her body language, she did not want his sympathy, so he had not given it.

He watched the retreating eldest daughter of Sonny Corinthos. Once she was safely in the elevator and the doors closed, he glanced from the elevator to the door he guarded. Within Penthouse No. 2, a meeting occurred between his boss, Jason, Dante, Michael, and Spinelli. After several minutes had passed since Kristina's departure, Max started to second-guess himself for denying Kristina access, and hoped that he had done the right thing. She had looked and acted odd as if something was wrong, but she had adeptly concealed what that something wrong was. Her cryptic message to Jason did not resonate with her appearance or behaviour. Something was not right with her, but what was he to do; it was not his place to comment.

He narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of him as he contemplated why she was upset, but more so, the reason she sought Jason out. He winced as he felt the sharp ominous warning, deep within the pit of his gut. The feeling was unwarranted and he was uncertain what it tried to tell him. In the past, he received that exact warning whenever something dreadful happened to Mr. C or Jason. His mouth feel open as he hoped that whatever the warning tried to tell him, it would have nothing to do with Mr. C, Jason, or Miss Kristina. Perhaps it was warning him that the shipment of Arabica Beans that was expected later in the day would be delayed; he could strongly hope that was the case.

However, those hopes would be futile, because that ominous warning would be to a life-changing event, and it had everything to do with Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Jason Morgan.

Perhaps Mr. C.

And Alexis Davis too.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Also, thank you goes out to diavoloduchessa, RogueStorm84, and jk fan for reviewing the first chapter._


End file.
